Forbidden Love
by Kalypso-Fox
Summary: Sachiko and Tamako on the outside normal teenage twin sisters but on the inside hold a terrible curse. They transform into a Fox and Cat respectively, when hugged by one of the opposite sex who doesn't have the curse. Haru/OC, Kyo/OC; full summary inside.
1. The Bad News

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, just this story and the OC's I have in it.

Summary: Sachiko, and Tamako on the outside normal teenage twin sisters, but on the inside hold a terrible curse. They transform into a cat (Tamako) and fox (Sachiko) when hugged by one of the opposite sex who doesn't have the curse as well. After being shunned to the other side of the city of Kaibara for their whole lives since they were 5, when they were first found to be a part of the zodiac curse. And not only that but to be the 2 only animals not counted in the zodiac. Can they find love in their new town on the other side where they were born and shunned from? Haru/OC, Kyo/OC.

This story will mostly be in Sachiko's point of view but it won't say unless it's just her and like 1 or 2 other people with her, so yeah, anyway on with the story hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------------FB-----------------------------------------------------

"Girls wake up!!" A lady around her late 40's with mid-back black hair yelled while pounding on the door of her 2 daughter's room.

"Mmm, 5 more minutes mom." Sachiko a girl with waist long black hair mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on it's already 10:00!!" the girls mother said now efficiently pulling the blanket's off both the beds at once.

"WHAT?! Oh no weir late for school!!" Tamako a girl with shoulder length black hair yelled while jumping out of bed and running to her closet to get dressed. While the pinkette had tried to stand up but tripped on the bed sheets which were twisted around her ankles.

"Ow fuck!" She yelled while rubbing her head.

"Hehe girls it' ok your not going to school today it's Saturday, but you are packing for your new school." Their mother laughed her daughters.

"WHAT?!" the 2 girls both yelled at their mom while glaring.

Tamako had her pants pulled halfway up her legs already and was now glaring at her mom, as Sachiko was still rubbing her sore head from the fall.

"I'm sorry girls but I got a new job and it's transferring us to the other side of town. So you guys have to pack because we're leaving tonight your brother's already done packing and making sure that the car has enough gas to get us there."

"What the hell why do we have to move too, were old enough to take care of ourselves!" Tamako yelled.

"Yeah, why mom? I don't wanna leave all my friends." Sachiko asked too with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry honey you'll make a whole bunch of new friends at your new school, Kaibara high. And don't worry you wont have to go back a grade since you had your graduation already last night, so you'll start as Sophomore." Their mother told them.

"But mom!" Tamako said now on the verge of tears as well, which is something from her.

"I'm sorry, girls we need the money, and you can get part time jobs there too. Now get dressed and start packing, as soon as your done Ichiro (their brother, he's in his 2nd year of college now that the girls are in their 2nd year of high school) will take you bags to the car and put them in the back seat of the car in your seats, our stuff is already in the trunk. You can hang out with your friends after that till 5 ok, we leave at 6 so take anything your gonna want to carry on hand with you and if you want to leave some stuff out in your room make sure it doesn't have to be packed away ok?" Their mother told them.

"Yes mother." The two girls said as their mom left the room closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed and the footsteps subsided Sachiko fell to the floor on her knees crying into her hands. Tamako punched the wall letting a few stray tears fall.

"I'm so sorry girls." Their mom whispered while crying a little from down stairs as she heard the impact of the punch and saw the bits of plywood fall from the ceiling.

She picked up the blue shirt she was about to put on earlier with a black cat on it and put it on then pulled the rest of her skinny jeans up which had chains hanging out of the pockets and strapped her wallet to the chain on the left pocket and slipped her phone into the right after texting her friends that they should go to mall and hang out that day then slipped a belt on over her shirt, while sliding on a pair of black converse with blue skulls on them. She combed her hair and put it up some up some down w/black ribbons in 2 pigtails on each side of her head w/her bangs clipped back over her left eye.

"Hey get dressed I already let the gang know that we were going to move and should meet up at the mall later on, their coming to pick us up at 1 so we have about 3 hours to pack, hurry up." Tamako said to Sachiko while lifting her up off the floor and sitting her on her bed, but Sachiko wouldn't stop crying or stand up to get dressed even after Tamako had thrown Sachiko's clothes at her, she just sat there crying her eyes out. So Tamako did the only thing she could think of at the moment she slapped her sister.

"…Tama-Chan?" Sachiko gasped while turning her head back towards her sister's now tear stained face.

"Calm down Sachiko! Get a hold of yourself, we have leave that's it there's nothing we can do about it! Don't you think that I'm just as mad about this as you are! I punched a wall for goddamn sake in our own house and left a dent!! God fuck I'm just as sad as you are!! Don't think you're the only one suffering here!!" Tamako yelled her voice trailing off at the end her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Tama-Chan I didn't know." Sachiko said while hugging her sister tightly.

"It's ok now just get dressed and start packing." Tamako said back while pulling out a suitcase from under her bed and stuffing some clothes and such from the shelve in her closet into it.

"Ok." Sachiko muttered as she finally stood up and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her nightgown.

Sachiko pulled on a mid thigh length sundress with a red bow tied around it, with cherry blossoms on it. And slid on some black leggings. With a pair of black converse with hearts on them. Then she brushed her hair and put it up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon w/her bangs in a clip so as to keep the hair out of her eyes when she was packing.

They quickly packed their suitcases in silence so they could be over with it and spend as much time with their friends as they would have left.

The girls finished packing in a hours time and when they were done their room was as empty as it was when they first moved there except with the walls painted and their purses set on their beds ready for their trip to the mall. They had everything packed up so if they bought anything or got goodbye gifts from their friends they could just carry them on hand.

"Come on Sachiko make sure the rooms empty and I'll call the gang to say that were done packing and heading out early, so they can meet us there." Tamako said as she grabbed her purse and took her bags down stairs to Ichiro.

"Ok" Sachiko said as she checked their closets and bathroom to make sure that everything was all packed up and ready to go.

Once she was sure everything was packed up she grabbed her purse and bags and took them downstairs as well.

Sachiko's P.O.V

"Hey sis you ok?" Ichiro asked as he took Tamako's and my bags and put them in the back seat of the car when he saw the sadness in my eyes and the fake smile on my face he knew I needed some affection. So he pulled me into an embrace.

"Heh I'm fine Ichi-nii." I said.

Ichiro didn't say anything he just pulled me into an even tighter embrace as I tried to lie to myself about being ok.

"I-I'm f-fine really I a-am." I stuttered into his chest with my hands balling into fists balling up in his shirt as I tried to keep my composure up for my onii-Chan. But I just couldn't as I started crying uncontrollably into his chest as I wrapped my arms around his back and he pulled me in even closer, just saying that it would all be ok.

"Don't worry imouto it'll be alright." Ichiro said into my hair as he kissed the top of my hair and rubbed my back to try and soothe me of the pain from moving.

"T-thank you Ichi-nii." I mumbled into his chest.

"Come on I'll drive you and Tamako to the mall ok?" He told me as he wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb.

"Sure thank you. You know you're the sweetest onii-Chan a girl could ever ask for." I said as I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, and I giggled as he blushed.

"Hehe, I love you Ichi-nii."

"Heh I know and I love you too, imouto."

"Ok if you 2 are done with your little love scene can we get going soon the guys will be there soon?" Tamako said.

"Damare baka-no!" (Shut up idiot!) The 2 said together to Tamako.

"Heh whatever come on seriously."

"Fine, k mom weir leaving." I called out to mother who was standing in the doorway.

"K girls just remember to be back by 5."

"K mom see you then!" the girls called as Ichiro waved with his left hand while driving with his right.

Tamako's P.O.V

I sat listening to my iPod while watching the scenery speed by. I turned my head and smiled at the sight of Sachiko laughing to something that Ichiro had said. And I thought that her laughter was like music to my ears right now with what was going on right now.

"Hey slow down were almost at the turn to the mall!" I yelled over the noise of the car, the laughs, and my iPod.

"Oh heh sorry wasn't paying attention there." Ichiro said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I noticed." I muttered under my breath.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey guys!" Tamako said as she got out of the car.

"Hey!" Our friends Saya, Kotaru, Aya, Akira, Kiyoshi, Taro all yelled out while running up to us.

"Bye Ichi-nii." Sachiko said as she leaned over the drivers seat and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said as he got out of the car and was on the other side opening my door for me.

"What why?" She asked surprised.

"Heh I promised mom that I'd watch over you with what's going on right now." He said as he pulled me up and out of the car then wrapped his arm around my waist because I had lost my balance.

"What but I'm fine!" She complained.

"Well mother doesn't seem to think so." Ichiro said as he closed the door to car and locked it then pulled me towards the others switching his arm to over my shoulders instead so noone would get suspicious. But he never let go of me being the overprotective brother that he is and all.

"Fine then whatever." I muttered as he let him do whatever he wanted.

We ate some pizza for lunch, and then went out a shopping spree (well the girls anyway and then the boys had to carry our bags of course) and even got makeovers (girls) the boys played at the arcade across the hall as Ichiro leaned against the wall and watched me and Tamako from a distance.

"Hey guys wait outside and we'll be out in about an hour were gonna get our hair done."

"Ok guys."

"That means you too, Ichiro." I said.

"Sorry no can do sis. I'm staying right here." He said as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Heh I always win."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." I muttered.

**One hour later:**

Ichiro had fallen asleep due to the boringness of the girly fashion magazines in the salon.

"Hey Ichi-nii wake up." Sachiko called out to him moving a strand of hair from his face effectively waking him.

"Hehe how was your nap Ichi-nii?" Sachiko asked while leaning over him.

"Huh? Sachiko? Is that really you?" Ichiro asked with big eyes.

"Hehe yup!! You like it? How do I look?" Sachiko asked while giggling.

"You … your hot!!" He muttered.

"Hehe why thank you." Sachiko said with a giggle.

Sachiko's hair was now down from it's mid back length to waist length with the bangs clipped back over her right eye and was not just plain black anymore, but black with red streaks going through it from the roots down and it faded to pink at the tips.

"Hey what about me?" Tamako asked.

And as Ichiro looked up he saw his other baby twin sister with blue streaks going through her hair from the roots down only with her hair some up some down and the bangs still clipped over her left eye.

"Oh god you don't know what you guys do to me it's a good thing were siblings or who knows what I'd do to you 2." Ichiro said as the girls blushed.

"Dobe baka-no!" (Dumb ass idiot!) The girls both yelled at him while smacking him upside the back of his head.

"Hey guys!!" Sachiko and Tamako both yelled out at the same time to the group.

"Woah!! You guys look awesome!! The whole group yelled out.

"Hehe hey come on guys it's 4:30 let's go take pictures in the photo booth!! Then we got to go." Sachiko said.

"OK!!" the gang agreed.

So the whole group crammed into the small photo booth and took like a million pictures so we would all have a copy.

When that was over we said our goodbyes and headed home.

We had made it into the house just as the clock struck 5. And mother had dinner ready on the dining room table.

"Oh my god what did you girls do your hair I like it!" mother asked us as we walked into the dining room.

"Heh just thought we'd get a fresh new look for our new lives." The girls said.

"Hmm well I like it, now come on eat up we've got a long night ahead of us. We'll make it to our new house at midnight exactly, so you guys can rest a little in the car, and then set up your beds and clothes for tomorrow, take a shower and what not and then go to sleep. You can just unpack your clothes tonight and get everything else set up tomorrow and then head out and explore."

"Ok mom." The 3 siblings said at once.

So they set out on their move. And got there at exactly 12:00 midnight just like their mom had said.

The house was pretty big and they all got their own rooms and there were even 3 extra guest rooms.

So the girls picked out their rooms which since they were so close to each other being twins and all picked the rooms across of each other. And being the overprotective one he is Ichiro chose the one next me, while mothers was at the end of the hall. And her was the biggest of course, but yeah, all the rooms had their own bathrooms and walk-in closets.

After we got done unpacking our clothes and setting up our beds. We took our showers then went to bed. After Sachiko was done she put her hair up into a bun with a clip. And Tamako had put hers up in a side ponytail. Then they all said their goodnights and went to sleep.

TBC

Please R/R tell me if you like it, and I'll get the next chapter up later today. JA NE till then. ~Sachiko~


	2. New School, New Friends

**Forbidden Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, just this story and the OC's I have in it.

This chapter is mainly in Sachiko's point of view unless stated otherwise so anyway.

_Recap:_

_After we got done unpacking our clothes and setting up our beds. We took our showers then went to bed. After Sachiko was done she put her hair up into a bun with a clip. And Tamako had put hers up in a side ponytail. Then they all said their goodnights and went to sleep._

And on with the story:

**Chapter 2: New School, New Friends**

I woke up to a crashing noise and screaming and pounding on my door.

"Hey what's going on Sachiko?!" Tamako was yelling outside my door.

"What?" Sachiko asked groggily.

"Where are we?! What happened to my room?" She yelled at me.

"We moved last night remember?" I muttered.

"Oh yeah heh, sorry about that. I kinda forgot."

"Yeah I can see that. Now can you leave me alone so I can dressed we have to go check out the school today, and then we were going to go see the town remember" Sachiko asked angrily.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you down stairs in the kitchen." Tamako said.

"If you can remember where it is." Sachiko mumbled under her breath as she closed her door.

Sachiko stepped back into her room, walked over to her armoire and pulled out a lacy pink bra with a pair of matching lacy pink underwear, picked out a red off the shoulder blouse with a pink cherry blossom design on the bottom left corner of it and the word 'Foxy' on it with a light blue ruffle jean skirt, set it on her bed and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She stripped of her pajamas and stepped into the tub turning the shower onto high, while closing the curtains. She hummed a little while scrubbing her hair and washing her body with her favorite cherry blossom bath and body set.

When she was done she turned off the water, and climbed out of the tub wrapping a towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to change into her clothes for the day. But before she could even get her towel off there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sachiko called out.

"Hey I just came to tell you that breakfast was ready and on the … table." Ichiro drifted off.

The door opened to reveal Ichiro with a stunned look on his face.

Sachiko just smiled knowing that the blush on his cheeks were from the fact that she was only clad in wet towel that clung to her every curve, and her hair was still dripping wet, sticking to her face.

"Hey you might pass out from loss of blood if you keep staring like that." She chuckled noticing the trail of blood trickling down his nose.

"Oh uh sorry but you should hurry up and get dressed, your breakfast is on the table there's bacon and eggs. Were leaving in and hour so you only have half to eat & get ready." He stuttered as he turned around.

"Hehe ok I'll see you down stairs." Sachiko giggled as he walked out the room quickly and shut the door behind him.

"That silly boy." She said as she shook her head and got dressed.

Sachiko dried and brushed her hair and thought that she should have cut her dead ends at the salon yesterday so she decided to cut her hair. She cut it from waist length to mid-back exactly and then combed it out again and clipped her bangs back into their usual position over her right eye. She contemplated on whether or not to put her hair up, but then chose to just leave it down for today but placed a few rubber bands, clips and a hot pink ribbon in her purse with her brush anyway just in case and tied her favorite red ribbon around her left wrist (the matching one in the purse) and a hot pink one to match the one in the purse around her right wrist.

She grabbed her purse and pulled on a pair of knee-high black zip-up high-heeled boots, while putting on some pink eye shadow with plain black mascara, and some sparkly pink lip-gloss. She then looked herself over in the mirror over her vanity making sure that nothing was missing as she added the lip-gloss, eye shadow and mascara she was currently wearing into her purse, closed the door and walked down stairs.

When she got to the kitchen she sat down next to Ichiro seeing that he was still a little flustered from their earlier encounter she just picked up her fork and began eating. It wasn't until then that she had noticed what he was actually wearing, a yellow t-shirt with the words 'Babe Magnet' written on it. And a pair of blue shorts with skater shoes.

"Good morning everyone." Sachiko politely said as she finished her food and Tamako and their mother showed up from the living room where they were talking about the new school that the girls would be attending.

Tamako was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with the words 'Kitty Love' written on it in black, with dark blue skinny jeans and black lace-up boots that reached the middle of her calves and went over her jeans. She had her hair down with her bangs clipped over her left eye like always, and the blue ribbon she usually has in it, tied around her neck.

"Good morning dear." Her mother said as she took Sachiko's plate and placed it in the sink washing the dishes.

"Hey." Was all Tamako said as she leaned back in her chair arms behind her head.

"So girls your brother will drive you guys to your new school, Kaibara High where you guys will be attending the sophomore classes there. And then after that you guys can go check out the town ok?" Their mother told them.

"Yes mom." The girls said in unison.

"Hey but you guys are on your own after that though I've gotta go check out my school and get my uniform." Ichiro said quietly.

I could tell that he was regretting having to still be in school and not checking out his school and picking up his uniform the other day when he had gone with their mom to get the house. I smiled at his childish overprotective behavior.

"Heh don't worry Ichi-nii Tamako and I can get around ourselves, we'll be fine." I said.

"Well just make sure to call me if anything happens ok?"

He said as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently.

"Don't worry I'm ok." I insisted.

"Call me and if you meet anyone let me know I want to know everything got it?" He pressed.

"I got it." I said back.

"Ok good." He said as he let my shoulders and let me stand up.

I stood up grabbed my bag and walked over to my mom giving her a peck on the cheek as I said goodbye and walked out the door. Tamako picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder as she followed me, Ichiro close behind.

"I call shot gun!" I yelled while running up to the car.

We got into the car and threw our stuff in the back I got in the passenger seat Tamako in the back (only since I'm you know so close to Ichiro and all).

We were driving along looking out at the scenery of our new hometown when we suddenly took a turn into the parking lot of a high school, our high school. Kaibara High.

When we saw just how big the school actually was our chins dropped, and there're so many students too.

"Come on guys we have to go to the office to get your schedules and uniforms, so you'll be ready for school on Monday." Ichiro said as me and Tamako grabbed our bags and stuff.

"Ok." We said in unison (just like always).

So we walked up o the big front doors of the school pushed them open and entered our new school for the first time, through the rest of our high school lives.

Ichiro took us down the hall until the first room that wasn't a janitors closet or bathroom. Which was actually like the first thing you see if you're not staring at all the posters and fliers on the walls and bulletin boards. We noticed that if you just walk straight down the hall we will be at the cafeteria, and the office was actually right next to that and the third biggest room in the whole school. (Third to the cafe, which was second to the auditorium).

Right before the cafe we turned to the left and saw two large glass doors reading in big bold black letters 'OFFICE'. And directly across from that were the main bathrooms on the first floor of the school. Lucky for them because they all had to go.

"K use the bathroom and then I'll be waiting for you out here so I can take you into the office, but after I get you to the principals office I have to leave and head to my school."

"Sure we'll be out in a jiff." I called to him as Tamako just nodded in agreement and followed me into the bathroom as Ichiro walked into the boys.

When we got inside I walked to the first stall like I do in every public restroom. And hung my purse on the hook on the door. When I was done Tamako was sitting on the counter swinging her legs idly waiting for me with a bored faraway look on her face. When I looked in her eyes I noticed that there was a hint of sadness from us having to move.

I put my purse down on the counter next to the sink I was standing in front of and washed my hands (having taken the ribbons off my wrists of course). Then after I dried my hands and had half retied the ribbons, I looked up at myself in the mirror noticing that my hair and make-up was a mess from the windy car ride and that I had cried in the car too.

I washed my face and wiped all the make-up off of my face with a towel, and re-did my make-up (save the mascara I left that off). I then brushed my hair out and pulled it up into a some up some down presentable ponytail with my red ribbon, and retied the pink ribbon around my wrist then asked Tamako to help tie the matching one around my right one, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Oh ok." Tamako muttered.

"Come on Ichiro's probably waiting for us." I said as I pulled my purse back over my shoulder.

"K." She responded.

When we got out of the bathroom Ichiro was there leaning against the doors to the office across the hall, just as I thought.

"Jeez, why do girls take so long in bathrooms?" Ichiro asked.

"Sorry Ichi-nii I was fixing my hair and make-up for the introduction/interview thingy." I responded, while sticking my tongue out at him with a sheepish smile.

"Ok. Come on, we have to go. I gotta go to my school introduction/interview thing too."

"Ok." We said in unison.

Ichiro opened the big glass doors to the office and we walked in. the first thing we saw when we got inside was the big sandalwood front desk. And behind that if you walked around it in big bold letters on a shiny sandalwood door were the words '**PRINCIPALS OFFICE'**.

"Hello my name is Amaya, how may I help you?" The Secretary at the counter asked.

"Yes I'm here to take my little sisters to their orientation with the principal." Ichiro said.

"Oh yes, Tamako and Sachiko Satomi right? Yes Takanari-Sama is expecting you two. Right this way please." Amaya said politely.

Amaya then stood up and walked around her desk to the big wood doors and knocked 2 times then waited quietly.

"Yes come in." A male voice came from the other side of the door.

"Takanari-Sama, the new girls are here to talk to you." Amaya said as she opened the door and stepped to aside to usher us into the room.

"Oh yes Tamako and Sachiko. You two will love it here at Kaibara High." Takanari-Sama answered.

"Ok guys I know I'll probably regret this later but I'll come back for you at 3:00." Ichiro said bending down to give us each a hug, mine lasting a considerably long time.

"Ok don't worry we'll be fine Ichi-Nii." I replied hugging him back.

"Yeah what she said." Tamako said in her usual uncaring tone, with that smirk of hers on her face.

"Don't worry sir, your sisters are perfectly safe here." Takanari-Sama said while waving Ichiro off.

"Ok if you guys are sure, but if anything is a bit out of place between you 2 when I get back here will be hell to pay." Ichiro said while being pushed out of the room by Tamako and I.

"Sure, sure just go ok. Bye." We both said while waving bye.

Ichiro walked out of the office doors (with the help of Amaya) and we closed the door to the principal's office as we saw Amaya smile at us and sit back down at her desk.

"Ok girls take a seat and let's get started shall we?" Takanari-Sama asked with a smile on his face.

"Ok sure Takanari-Sama." We said in unison.

"Ok girls now here at Kaibara High we have six classes and a homeroom, alright? So you girls will have your regular 4 core classes, you know: math, English, science, and social studies? Well after that you will have the 2 electives you have chosen, it says here that those would be home economics and a mandatory PE class am I right?" Takanari-Sama asked.

"Um yeah that's right." I responded as Tamako just sat there nodding her head with an eyebrow raised.

"Heh, if you're wondering how I know your electives by heart already it's because well I am the principal. And I have your class schedules right here. Here you go you guys are n all the same classes so, no worries. But I made you each a copy of the list anyway, just n case."

"Ok. Thanks." I replied with a small smile as Tamako just nodded in acknowledgement and took the paper.

"And here is a map of the school so you don't get lost on your way to your classes. We have school everyday except for Sunday's and Saturday's are actually only catch-up days anyways so you shouldn't need to worry about that though. Here are your uniforms you don't need to wear them on weekends but you should wear them for today to make a good first impression and to get used to wearing it all the time. Plus you get a Kaibara High book bag too."

"Oh thank you Takanari-Sama! These uniforms are soo cute! I love it!" I said with glee.

"Geez I have to wear this thing? Well at least it's blue." Tamako said.

"Wow she finally speaks and it's to diss our school uniform." Takanari replied with a laugh.

"I'm sorry she's like that sometimes but she's a really nice girl once you get to know her." 'Just don't get her mad and you'll be fine, because even if you are the principal she'll hurt you anyway.' I whispered to him for his own safety.

"What was that?!" Tamako asked with a glare as her head turned to me.

"Oh nothing Tama-Chan." I replied.

"Well anyway girls here are your lockers and locker combinations. You girls should head to the bathrooms and change into your uniforms then go find your lockers and place your clothes and whatever in there, then go find your homerooms. You will get any books for your classes and your PE uniforms as you go through the day. School ends at 2:30 so come back here right after school and let me know how your day was and if you made any friends, I'm sure you will have made plenty by then. You have about an hour left to et ready and to your homeroom before the bell rings." Takanari-Sama said as he handed us each a slip of paper with our lockers and combinations on it.

"Thank you Takanari-Sama, we'll see you later!" I said as I grabbed my uniform and school bag and ran out the office pulling Tamako along with me.

"Ok," I said as I finally stopped running once we got inside the bathroom doors across the hall.

"God, Sachiko enough with the running already. I thought you were the one that didn't want to be here the most." Tamako said before she realized that I had let go of her wrist dropped my stuff on the counter and now had my head bowed with my hand down against my sides, shoulders shaking, tears falling.

"Oh Sachiko I'm so sorry." Tamako replied while walking up to me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm fine!" I said as I wiped my face with a towel and washed my face.

"We gotta do this for mom, and Ichi-Nii." I replied head held high.

"Heh, good for you sis." Tamako said with a smile on her face.

I changed into my uniform, fixed my make-up for the 2nd time that day and hopefully the last. And then brushed my hair out and put it back up neatly. And then after Tamako came out in her uniform I put her hair up in 2 pig tails on either side of her head some up some down with her blue ribbons.

I looked myself over in the mirror making sure I had my shoes tied and everything was in place. Then pulled Tamako over to see how she looked. I stood behind her my hands on her shoulders and my head-popping out over her right shoulder.

When she saw herself she actually she smiled and when she turned around we both squealed in glee, jumping up and down.

Then when we regained our composure we looked up at the clock up on the wall and realized that we only had a half hour left to get to our lockers and head to class so we grabbed our bags and clothes and ran out of the bathroom together.

I looked down at the papers with our lockers on them when we slowed down to a walk, and noticed they were right next to each other of course. And we couldn't wait to see who was on either side of us.

When we found our lockers s 150 (mine) and 151 (Tamako's), we proceeded to open them, funny though our combinations were the exact same thing as our locker s: 1-5-0 (mine) and 1-5-1 (Tamako's). So when we got them opened we placed our clothes and bags inside. Then proceeded to our homeroom class.

We got into the class just 5 minutes before the bell rang, and admired the classroom and everyone in it. When we got there we had been running though so when we got inside we kind of slammed the door so everyone was staring as us.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in so all the kids sat back down in their seats and looked scared so we turned around to see why they would be so scared of their teacher.

When we turned around we saw a beautiful young lady around her mid 30's with hip length dark brown hair up in ponytail with a smile on her face.

"Why hello there you 2 must be the new students. It's very nice to meet you, my name is Mayuko but you may just call me Mayu-Sensei."

"Hello Mayu-Sensei, yes we are the new students, it very nice to meet you as well." Tamako and I said together as we smiled gratefully that she was a nice teacher.

"Ok class we have a couple of new students, twin sisters all the way from the other side of town." Mayu-Sensei told the class.

2 boys in the back of the room woke up a few minutes earlier from a restless sleep to the door slamming open. As soon as they opened their eyes they knew they would not be able to go back to sleep. So they decided to just listen in on the other student's conversations.

"Look at their hair!" A girl said.

"I know it's so cool!" Another girl answered.

"Hey their cute!" One boy said.

"Yeah and brave especially since they got a smile from 'The Great Teacher Mayuko'.

"Hey carrot-top looks like there are a couple of new girls in class." Hatsuharu told Kyo lazily with a yawn.

"Uggh just 2 more drooling fan-girls." He replied back with a yawn of his own.

"And you just know that Tohru is going to want to make friends with them, and talk them into joining our group." Haru said.

"Uggh I know!" Kyo said again a little too loudly this time though because Mayu-Sensei turned to him with a glare and threw her chalk at his head.

CRASH!! (Kyo's and several other chairs behind his fell backward in a heap).

We were just standing there like O.O (now I see why the kids were scared of her).

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" An angry Kyo yelled at the teacher.

"Don't yell at your teacher! We have new students, now respect them and sit down in your seat and shut up!! And pay attention!!" Mayu-Sensei yelled right back at Kyo.

"Fuck the new students for all I care they can rot … in … hell-…" Kyo cut off when he turned his head to us and seeing Tamako he just froze up and stood there wide eyed.

"Kyo just sit down will ya?" Haru said as he pulled Kyo back down into his seat after he picked up all the chairs and placed them back where they belonged.

"Grr, fine then!" Kyo said and decided to just lay his head down and watch Tamako.

Tamako noticed this and blushed, which hadn't gone unnoticed by me. I nudged her and gave her a wink. She scowled at me and turned away.

"Well then if everyone would let me continue? Sachiko, Tamako why don't you 2 introduce yourselves?" Mayu-Sensei asked suddenly happy again as she smiled at us.

"Sure. My name's Tamako, Tamako Satomi. Ta-ma-ko. Nothing else, not Tama, not Mako, not Ta, or Ko. Just Tamako and not Tama-Chan either only my sister and close friends are allowed to call me Tama-Chan, ok? Don't mess with me and you won't get hurt, got that? That's about all you need to know about me. Oh and if any of you hurt my sister or make her cry in anyway bad you'll die! Sachi-Chan your turn." Tamako glared.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped even Mayu-Sensei. But Kyo just smirked.

"Hehe ok Tama-Chan. Hey guys don't worry she'll warm up to you guys eventually. So anyway my name is Sachiko Satomi, but you guys can just call me Sachiko, or Sachi. I make friends pretty easily so no worries I'm sure we'll all be great friends. And well I guess that's about it, oh and umm I like to cook and I love fluffy animals! Well anyway I think that's all I have to say. Mayu-Sensei back to you!" I said very cheerfully.

"Hmm she's cute." Haru murmured while resting his chin on his hand and smiling in my direction.

I blushed as I caught his stare and saw him wink at me. I turned my head to the side. And Tamako noticed this as well nudging me in the side like I did her earlier.

"Wow so little Sachi-Chan's got a guy on her mind already huh?" Tamako teased me in a whisper.

"Shut up Tama-Chan you have someone too!" I whispered back in her face.

"Well girls I'm so sorry for you girls having to sit there, but you can take your seats behind 'Sunshine' and 'Whitey' here." Mayu-Sensei said waving her hand in the direction of Haru and Kyo.

"Shit!" we both whispered as we looked at each other then gulped. We picked up our bags and walked to the back of the room me taking a seat behind 'Whitey' second seat from the window. And Tamako sat behind 'Sunshine' in the seat next to the window.

"Well then class I hope you'll help make the girls feel welcome?"

About 20 or so minutes later homeroom ended, and break started, everyone left the room. We put the notebooks for homeroom we got from the teacher away n our bags and turned to each other.

"Hey this is pretty cool." Tamako said to me.

"Yeah and we get to sit behind the 2 hottest guys in the class." I whispered to Tamako.

"Yeah. I know!" Tamako whispered back to me.

"Hi, my name is Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you, you'll love it here." A bubbly brunette girl came up to us and said.

"Hi Tohru, nice to meet you too. I think I'm starting to like it here already." I responded.

"Yeah same here." Tamako said.

'Whitey' suddenly turned around when he saw a tall blonde girl stand up and lean over 'Sunshine's' desk with her elbows on his head and smile at us. Behind her was a girl with long black hair tied up in a skinny braid, with a blank ominous look on her face.

"Hey Tohru what do we have here? You already making friends again?" The girl asked Tohru.

"Oh hey Uo, yeah I am these are the new girls." Tohru said with a smile pointing to us.

"I see. The one with the red in her hair seems to have a very bright aura around her. Where as the one with the blue in her hair seems to have a bit of a dark aura about her, although I do see a small hint of friendliness." The black haired girl said monotonously.

"Oh hehe I see Hana. Well that's good isn't it guys." Tohru said cheerfully.

"Well I'll introduce the gang. These are my best friends since like ever, Uo and Hana." Tohru said while pointing to the blonde first and then the black haired girl.

"Yo." Uo said while lifting her hand in a small gesture of hello.

"Hello." Hana said in that voice of hers.

"Hi there, I'm Sachiko." I replied with a smile and wave of my own.

"Right back at'cha." Tamako said as she held up a peace sign.

"So how's it goi-… "Will you get off of me already Uotani?!" Uo was suddenly cut off by 'sunshine'.

"Shut up, orange!" Uo yelled back, but got up off him anyway to lean against Tamako's desk instead.

A boy with purple-ish black hair walked up with a smaller blonde boy with a blue barrette (sp?) on behind him.

"Oh hey Yuki, Momiji!" Tohru said as they walked up.

"This is Yuki, and he is Momiji." Tohru said first gesturing to the taller purple haired boy.

"Why hello there, it is my pleasure to meet you two." Yuki said politely to us.

"Hi my name's Sachiko." I said.

"And I'm Tamako." Tamako replied.

"Hi there I'm Momiji!" the blonde boy yelled while jumping up and down.

"Hey nice to meet you Momiji." I said with a bright smile.

"Same here dude." Tamako said.

"And these boys in front of you are Kyo, and Haru!" Momiji said happily pointing first to the orange haired boy.

"Hey I'm Haru." Haru said as he kissed my hand.

"H-hello I'm Sachiko." I stuttered while blushing.

"Oh I see we already have a new couple forming here huh?" Uo asked winking at me.

"No! Shut up Uo!" I said blushing some more.

"Hey I'm Kyo." Kyo said as he turned to Tamako and smiled at her.

"H-hey, it's Tamako." Tamako said with a slight tint to her cheeks as well.

"Wow you too Tamako?" Uo asked.

"Shut up Uo!!" Tamako yelled with a glare.

"Hehe ok I'm sorry." Uo said holding her hands in front of her face defensively.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. And we said bye to all our new friends and walked to principal Takanari's office.

"Why hello there girls. How was your first day of school? You know you're pretty lucky you guys showed up at the beginning of the year like you did.

"It was awesome! We love this school!" Tamako and I said together.

"Hehe well that's good girls. So I'll see you later you can put your books away and go grab your clothes."

"Ok Takanari-Sensei, we will." We said in unison again.

We walked to our lockers and turned the combinations not noticing the 2 boys on either side of us.

"Hey how was your day?" one of the guys asked on the other side of Tamako.

"Holy shit! Oh it's you Kyo. … Wait KYO?!" Tamako screamed in surprise.

"Yo." The guy on the other side of me said.

"WAAH!!" I screamed and fell back.

"Woah sorry be careful." The guy said as he caught me by the shoulders.

"Haru?!" I yelled while looking up in his eyes.

"I didn't know you guys had the lockers next to us." I said as I had regained my composure and Haru had let go of me.

"Yup." They said together.

"Oh well ok then. Well we have to go wait for our brother now."

"Hey you guys want us to wait with you for him?" Haru asked.

"Um sure I guess." I said.

We put our stuff back into our lockers and put our clothes from this morning into our bags. And then we walked with the boys out to the parking lot to wait for Ichiro.

When we got outside into the parking lot, Momiji jumped up behind us and pounced on us.

"WAAH!! We both yelled as he hugged us from behind.

"Momiji!! No!!" Haru and Kyo yelled out.

"Oops guess I kinda forgot about that rule." Momiji said scratching the back of his head.

"Wait he hasn't transformed yet." Haru said.

'Uh oh' we thought.

When the guys finally pulled Momiji off of us and we sat up.

"………"

"What do you mean by 'why hasn't he transformed yet'? Tamako asked Kyo as I just stood there scared hiding behind her.

"Uhh umm." Kyo said nervously.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the zodiac curse?" Tamako whispered to me.

"I don't know but if he didn't transform then that must mean that their part of the zodiac as well." I whispered back.

"What about the zodiac?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing!" Tamako said quickly. And I just stared at Haru sadly.

Haru came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"(Gasp) what the?" I gasped.

"Hey are you 2 members of the zodiac?" Haru asked me as Kyo held Tamako back, and Momiji watched n amazement.

"Sachiko!! Don't say anything!!" Tamako yelled until Kyo placed his hand over her mouth.

N-n … I don't…" I muttered until he bent down and kissed me.

I gasped and soon kissed back.

Kyo had kissed Tamako too.

"So are you going to answer my question truthfully now?" Haru asked me with one arm wrapped around my waist and the other holding my chin, keeping my eyes on his.

"(Gulp) Ok … yes we are. I'm a fox, and Tamako's a cat." I said closing my yes and turning my head as he let go of my chin. Tears were in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Tamako." I whispered.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't you get it we're zodiac members too. That's why we didn't transform when we hugged." Haru said while rubbing my back gently.

"T-that is true." I said while sniffling a little bit.

"Akito said that when another cat showed up with a fox that if the 2 cats the cow and the fox could find each other then the curse could be broken." Kyo told Tamako.

"I see." Tamako said.

"But I don't get it, Akito's the one that sent us across town in the first place. He said that if we not being in the actual zodiac calendar met the others in the zodiac it would cause a catastrophe for the entire family. That's why I didn't want to come here." I said to Haru.

"No, when we meet if the cow and the fox find companionship and the 2 cats find some too, then we can break the curse." Haru told me.

"Really?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"Yeah it's true. And I found you." Haru said while looking into my eyes.

Next to us Kyo and Tamako were having the same conversation. And Momiji was calling everyone else in the zodiac, to set up a date for us to all meet (excluding Akito of course).

"Sachiko I know we just met but after today and what just happened I feel as if I've known you my whole life. And this morning I swear it was love at 1st sight. I love you." Haru told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me close to him.

"M-me too Haru. I love you too." I said to him as I started crying.

He bent down and kissed me gently. And soon enough I kissed him back, the kiss got more heated as I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started heavily making out.

The same thing happening next to us with Kyo and Tamako, as Momiji had started recording us with his phone while he was 11-way calling the other zodiac members showing them everything that was happening right now. Laughing the whole time.

Just then Ichiro pulled up in his car and when he saw the scene he freaked out.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU 2 DOING TO MY BABY SISTERS?!" Ichiro yelled.

"Shit! Uh oh!" Tamako whispered.

"Crap! Oh no!" I whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC: Cliffy, until next time, please R/R. Much appreciated. JA NE ~Sachiko~


	3. Love With A Twist

**Forbidden Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, just this story and the OC's I have in it.

This chapter is mainly in Sachiko's point of view unless stated otherwise so anyway.

Now I know there's probably no such thing as 11-way calling but roll with it for the whole zodiac theme. And I also noticed that I messed up and it's only 10-way calling sorry.

_Recap:_

_He bent down and kissed me gently. And soon enough I kissed him back, the kiss got more heated as I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started heavily making out._

_The same thing happening next to us with Kyo and Tamako, as Momiji had started recording us with his phone while he was 11-way calling the other zodiac members showing them everything that was happening right now, laughing the whole time._

_Just then Ichiro pulled up in his car and when he saw the scene he freaked out._

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU 2 DOING TO MY BABY SISTERS?!" Ichiro yelled._

"_Shit! Uh oh!" Tamako whispered._

"_Crap! Oh no!" I whispered._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Love With A Twist**

"Ichi-nii!! It's not what you think! We were just uh…" I stuttered out as I tried to think up of an excuse.

"What? Just uh… having some guy's shove their tongue's down your throats?!" Ichiro yelled with fury in his eyes.

"NO! It wasn't like that Ichiro!" I yelled as tears started welling up in my eyes.

Haru saw this and he gave me a gentle peck on the cheek and as he heard Ichiro growl he pulled me behind his back a little.

"Haru, what are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed his shoulders trying to look over him at Ichiro.

Tamako had already sat down on a bench her head in her hands as she tried to calm herself down. Kyo was glaring at Ichiro angrily for interrupting them.

"Sachiko, get over here now! I'm taking you home now, and then we're going to have a little talk about this later." Ichiro said seriously.

That last statement just made me snap.

"What is wrong with you Ichiro?! I'm staying here with Haru!! If you're going to act like that then I'll just catch a ride home with him!!" I said angrily as I pushed Haru aside to get in front of him and walked right up in Ichiro's face as I told him this, and then I turned to walk back to Haru; who had a smug smirk.

"Oh, no you're not young lady!" Ichiro said as he grabbed my arm when I turned around and pulled me back toward him.

"Ichiro, let go of me!" I said as I yanked my wrist from his grip.

"Sachiko, let's go home now!" Ichiro said as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little.

"Let me go!" I struggled in his grasp as I started to cry even harder.

Haru had started to get enraged and Kyo could see that he was going black Haru (a version of himself in which he goes crazy, and destroys things).

"Uh, hey guy. No offense or anything and nothing personal but I suggest you let her do what she wants if you want to live." Kyo said pointing at Haru's shaking form.

Ichiro got a little scared and his grip on my arms loosened a bit and as he let go of me completely I fell to the ground crying.

"We'll talk when you get home. She better not be hurt when she gets home or I will personally kill you myself." Ichiro first said to me and then turned to Haru and up to Kyo signaling that he wasn't off the hook either.

"I'm sorry ok. I'm just worried about you alright. Please just come back safe." Ichiro said as he patted my head and ruffled my hair, giving me a peck on the cheek. All I could do was nod my head in agreement.

Tamako and Kyo watched as Ichiro drove off back home most likely. And Haru walked over to me and crouched down next to me and pulled me into a warm, tight embrace as he kissed me gently on the lips and I kissed him back.

"I'm sorry, Haru. My brother's really over protective, as you can plainly see." I told him as we sat on the opposite end of the bench that Tamako and Kyo were on as I sat on Haru's lap leaning into his chest. I had just finished crying and Haru's hand was rubbing my back as I calmed down.

"It's fine." Haru said as he kissed me gently on the forehead.

"I love you, Haru." I said quietly.

"I love you too Sachi." Haru said as he kissed me and I kissed back.

After a while I had fallen asleep in Haru's arms, and Tamako was asleep in Kyo's as well.

"Hey, maybe we should probably get them home." Kyo said as he looked down at Tamako.

"Yeah, good idea." Haru said as he stood up carefully and carried me bridal style to his car, with Kyo following closely behind with Tamako in his arms as well.

Haru placed me in the back seat behind the drivers' seat and strapped me in, as Kyo did the same with Tamako on the other side. Kyo then proceeded to get into the passenger's seat as Haru drove.

Apparently we only lived a few blocks away from Kyo's house just at the entrance to the forest. Haru and Kyo knew that it was our house when they saw Ichiro's car parked outside and saw Ichiro waiting leaning up against his car.

As Ichiro saw Haru pull up in the driveway he stood up off of his car and walked over to the car just as Haru had pulled me out of the backseat. I was just waking up as I saw Haru hand me off to Ichiro, Kyo setting Tamako down as she was awake enough to walk now.

"No! Haru, don't leave me!" I shivered and called out as I felt the loss of the warmth from his chest and was replaced by the slightly harder, slightly colder chest of my older brother.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about it." Haru said as he ruffled my hair a little bit when I tried to reach out to him.

Ichiro just glared but nodded in thanks that they brought us back without complaint.

Haru nodded back and walked back to his car as Kyo followed.

I waved at them considering I couldn't follow, being held back by Ichiro. Tamako waved as well, and once the car was out of sight she walked into the house and up to her room to go to sleep.

I cried a little again as Ichiro carried me up to my room silently.

By the time we got inside I was hiccupping and once we were in my room and he had set me on my bed I was asleep, and unconscious. I was breathing heavily but after a minute my breathing returned to normal as I was fast asleep, even though tears were still streaming out from my eyes. Ichiro wiped my tears away with his thumbs, kissed me on the forehead and after tucking me in walked out of my room and closed the door.

~F~L~

I woke up in a cold sweat the next morning tears staining my face; I had a nightmare about Ichiro never letting me see Haru again. Tears started falling again as I remembered last night's activities.

I looked over at the clock and it was about 5:00, two hours too early to be awake for school. Oh well I had to talk to Ichi-nii anyway. So I got out of bed and headed into the shower grabbing my clothes on the way as I dreaded what was to come as I entered the living room afterwards.

When I finished my shower I got dressed into a pair of matching red underwear with pink poka dots on them (strapless bra).I pulled on my school uniform, fixing it up a bit to my tastes by leaving the tie off with the 1st couple buttons undone a red spaghetti strap shirt underneath it and adding a black belt with white hearts on it wrapped around my waist. I also brought a blue jean jacket just in case I needed it (its summer time in case you want to know why I'd bring a jacket) and I clipped my bangs in front of my right eye as usual and left the rest of my hair down. I put on my sparkly lip gloss and matching plain pink eye shadow replacing it in my purse afterward and left my room thinking it'd be good to keep the natural look, or waste more mascara and whatnot if I were to cry again today.

I walked to Tamako's room expecting to have to wake her up but apparently not seeing as how she was already fully dressed in her appropriate uniform no less modified of course with the shirt unbuttoned with a black tank top underneath it, with a 1½ inch wide black belt and staring out the window.

"Hey, you ready to face Ichi-nii's wrath?" I asked as Tamako turned to look at me.

"Sure." Tamako said as she stood up and followed me down stairs to face our impending doom.

And of course Ichiro was sitting in his chair waiting for us (A yellow shirt with a girl on it, and a pair of black jeans adorned him). As we approached we sat down on the chair opposite his me in the actual chair Tamako sitting on its arm.

"So, you girls know why you're here." Ichiro said.

We simply nodded our heads not responding.

"Ok, I can see that I'm going to have to do most of the talking here." Ichiro sighed.

We just nodded again.

"Ok, then…well 1st off, what were you 2 thinking? Hanging out with guys like that, and making out with them no less?!" Ichiro asked, more like yelled at us.

"Did you see that one kid's hair, black and white? And the other one, how he wore his uniform! So disrespectful!" Ichiro started yelling. Good thing our parents already left for work.

"So what if Haru's hair is black and white? And I like it." I said under my breath.

"And I like how Kyo stands up to the dress code like that, its cool! Plus it's not like you don't dress like that when you have uniforms." Tamako replied.

"That's not the point! The point is that there not good for you two. And on an even bigger note, remember our little problem?" Ichiro asked getting madder.

But what he didn't know was that we were getting madder as well.

"Ichiro, shut up did you not notice something, you baka?!" Tamako yelled at him.

"Notice, what that you 4 were sucking face, because I noticed that!" Ichiro yelled.

"No, what she's trying to say is that, while we were hugging nothing happened! You teme! (Bastard)"

"…" Ichiro's face went blank.

I was smart to not put any mascara on seeing as how that last comment got me crying again.

"Do, you see now? Do you see that nothing's going to happen? Were ok Ichi-nii!" I yelled the last part.

"…oops." Ichiro said quietly.

"Yeah, oops." Tamako said.

"Sorry." Ichiro said.

"It's ok, you were just being your overprotective ama (bitch) self." I said smiling at his face.

"Jerk, I said I was sorry." Ichiro said looking away.

"I know, sorry." I said laughing as I wiped away my previous tears.

"So, apparently Kyo and Haru are members of the zodiac." Tamako said.

"Yeah, and get this." I said suddenly perking up.

"You know how Akito said that only if we were to find the ox and other cat could we break the curse? We'll that's what Haru and Kyo are!" I said excitedly.

"Well. That's good, but they better watch out anyway. Because I'm not going easy on them if anything happens to either of you." Ichiro said winking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Tamako said as I stood up and hugged Ichiro.

We walked into the kitchen and put a couple pop tarts into the toaster and when they popped out grabbed a paper towel pulled out our breakfast and headed out the house.

"Thanks Ichi-nii!" I called out.

I kissed Ichiro on the cheek and ran out the house with my pop tart in my mouth and my purse slung over my shoulder, Tamako repeating my actions slinging her backpack on her shoulder.

When we got to school, we saw the gang standing outside the gates of the school waiting for us apparently. Tohru saw us and waved instantly calling out to us.

"Hey Sachiko, Tamako!" Tohru yelled.

We waved back and said hi. But the instant we saw 'the' boys we picked up speed and ran straight for them.

"Haru!" I yelled as I tackled him, Tamako doing the same thing.

"Hey…" Haru said as everyone just stared at us.

"Ichi-nii said it was ok to be together, not that I would of listened to him if he said otherwise anyway." I said smiling.

"Really?" Haru asked as Kyo asked Tamako the same thing hearing our conversation.

"Yup!" Tamako and I said together hugging our guys.

"That's awesome!" The boys said as they stood up picking us up with them and hugging us, spinning around a little.

"Uh…did I miss something yesterday?" Tohru asked shaking a bit looking back and forth between couples.

"Oh, yeah here." Momiji said as he set the video up on his phone and showed it to Tohru and the girls.

"Miss. Honda, I'm not so sure that you'd like to see that." Yuki said remembering what he saw in that video the afternoon before.

"Why not?" Tohru asked grabbing the phone.

Tohru, Uo, and Hana all were looking at the video as Tohru held it out in front of her so they all could see it.

The video consisted of Sachiko and Haru, Tamako and Kyo, making out with a laughing Momiji in the background and grossed out, surprised or cheering noises from Momiji's phone. And then about 5minutes into the video a car pulled up, a guy stepped out, and yelling, crying and fighting ensued. Once the other guy left, and a few more minutes of crying the girls fell asleep and the video ended.

We had stopped kissing long enough to hear our voices in the background and walked over behind the girls to see what they were watching.

When we saw ourselves we blushed, Haru smirked at my blush and Kyo glared at Momiji.

"Momiji, you little bitch! Gimme that phone now!" I yelled at Momiji as I broke apart from Haru and ran after Momiji running in circles around the group as they laughed.

"Ha-ha, it's too late Sachi-Chan I already sent it to everyone in the zodiac!" Momiji yelled as laughed and ran up a tree.

"Huh, he did I even got it." Haru said as he checked his phone.

"Hey, I didn't get it!" Kyo said.

"I didn't send it to Kyon-chan because he'd kill me." Momiji said as he hid at the highest branch of the tree. But was now scared to get down from the tree for more than one reason.

"You little bastard, get down here right now!" Tamako said as she joined Sachiko at the foot of the tree trying to knock it down with their bare fists.

"No, never you guys are going to kill me!" Momiji said.

"Ok, whatever stay up there." Kyo said as he thought that it was smart of him not to climb down.

"Come on guys let's go." Uo said as she and Hana drug Tohru behind them as she wanted to stay and help Momiji out of the tree.

"Whatever." The twins said as their men wrapped an arm around their waists and pulled them along.

"Wait, help me! I can't get out of the tree!" Momiji yelled as he started crying.

"Nope, that's what you get." They said as they walked off to class leaving a wailing Momiji in the tree.

**A/N: ok, peoples so that's the 3****rd**** chapter…finally. I couldn't really think of anything so if it's not too good then yeah sorry. But I hope you liked it.**

**~Jasper's Calming Nature~**


	4. Meeting The Zodiac

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, just this story and the OC's I have in it.**

**Claimer: The only things I own in this are my family characters (Sachiko, Tamako, and Ichiro).**

**This story is mainly in Sachiko's point of view unless stated otherwise so anyway. Oh, and let's just say that Uo, and Hana know about the zodiac. Considering how many times Momiji had said that he sent the video to "the whole zodiac" and whatnot.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Rest of the Zodiac**

_Last Time: Last we saw the gang Momiji was up in a tree hiding from the twins, and the rest of the group had left for class._

**After School:**

The gang had just finished school for the day, and they had invited the girls to go meet the rest of the zodiac.

They were all laughing and having fun, when they had walked under the tree that Momiji was in and he had suddenly cried out to them.

"Waaah, I'm sorry! Please, help me down now!" Momiji whined to us.

"Fine, squirt." Uo said as she grabbed the nearest branch to the ground and swung up to him, grabbing him and jumping back down to the ground with Momiji in her arms.

Everyone just stared in awe.

"You weren't really gonna leave me up there all day and over night were you?" Momiji asked still crying.

"Of course not…" The whole group said together sarcastically, except Tohru who really meant it.

Momiji just accepted the fake apologies given, and walked alongside Tohru the whole way back to Shigure's house quietly not wanting to end stuck up another tree. (Walked to school that day)

When the gang had passed by their house they decided to drop off their bags before they met the rest of the Zodiac, so they would be less burdened.

They got to Shigure's house and noticed a couple cars sitting outside the house, meaning that the Zodiac members had all already arrived and were most likely waiting inside. (Minus Akito of course)

"Shigure, were home!" Tohru called out as we had walked into the house and took off our shoes at the door where everyone else's wide arrange of shoes were sitting. (Scattered neatly or messily, by person)

A wide array of loud comments was heard shortly after about meeting the "new girls".

"Out of my way, out of my way! I want to see these new girls that have stolen the hearts of our 2 most violent family members!" A man who looked to be in his early 20's yelled, as he pushed his way through the crowd with a perverted look on his face.

"Uh… hi Shigure-san." Tohru said nervously while the guys hid us behind them out of view of the man.

"Hey, we want to meet them too!" The rest of the crowd yelled out excitedly.

"Ok, ok, ok. Calm down guys." Yuki said while sighing as we tried to peer over their shoulders.

"This is my girlfriend, Sachiko." Haru explained as he turned a little to grab my hand and pull me out from behind him.

"Hi." I said shyly while blushing a little bit as Haru introduced me to the rest of _our_ family.

"And this is my girlfriend, and Sachiko's twin sister, Tama." Kyo said with a small smile as he pulled her out as well doing the same as Haru.

"Hey." Tama replied a little more laid-back and a _lot_ less scared then I did.

The zodiac oohed and ahhed at us as we just looked on in embarrassment.

"Ooh, what pretty young teenagers we have here." Ayame said with a smirk as he tilted my chin up to look at him in the eye.

I just blushed like a mad man as Shigure did the same to Tama, but with a little more class. And the third of the 'Mabudachi trio', Hatori, just stared on in disgust at them.

"Get your hands off of her!" Haru growled as he pulled me away from Ayame, back into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. I just kept blushing at the contact, and all the staring eyes.

Kyo had done the same with Tama, only he just had his right arm around her waist.

"Now now Haru, I just thought she'd be the perfect model for a few of my new dress designs." Ayame said with a slightly hurt look as to Haru's thoughts of his intentions.

"I'm not Shigure you know." He said quite smugly.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Shigure said back sadly.

"Whatever." Kyo hissed at the two perverts.

"Wait, you make _women's_ clothes?" I asked Ayame with a sparkle in my eyes.

"Why, yes. Yes I do. Would you care to be my model for my newest creations?" Ayame responded with a smile.

"Of course I would!" I said happily.

"Wait a minute." Haru growled under his breath.

"What?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes innocently.

"You're not seriously gonna let him do this are you?" Haru asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. Why not? It sounds like fun." I said with a confused look on my face.

"Please Haru. Let me do it. I'll do anything you want." I whispered the last sentence into his ear so only he could hear, making him shudder.

"Fine, go ahead." Haru conceded.

"Thank you, Haru!" I squealed and glomped him, kissing him in the process.

"Whatever, your just lucky so cute, and I love you so much." Haru said feigning anger, but smiling anyway.

"Hehe, I love you too Haru." I giggled as we kissed and Ayame smiled at us.

"Grr." I heard a slight growl coming from 2 different directions.

I lifted my head from Haru's chest where I had laid it after snuggling close to him, and saw 2 girls glaring at me and Tama.

"Haru, why is she glaring at me? And why is the other girl glaring at Tama-Chan?" I asked scared.

"Oh, that's just Rin. She's my ex-girlfriend. She must be jealous." Haru said casually.

"Oh. Well I don't want to cause any trouble…" I trailed off and pulled away from Haru's grip as he stared down at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"Sachi, don't worry. Rin and I are over now. There's nothing going on between us, and there never will be. I love you and only you. Now and forever." Haru said as he pulled me in and gave me another kiss.

"Awe, thank you Haru. I love you too." I said as I kissed him back.

"So, who's she?" I asked pointing to the girl glaring at Tama.

"Oh, she's Kyo's '_fiancée, Kagura'. _But not really. You see Kyo made a promise to her when they were kids and she saved him from something or other, that he would marry her. But he was just a kid and she's super annoying, so he kinda runs away from her all the time now." Haru explained.

"Oh, I see." I muttered as Kyo as just finished explaining everything to Tama, and she was now glaring back at Kagura. They seemed to be having a glaring contest (my bet was on Tama winning).

Well other than those 2 girls, the rest of the zodiac (our family) seemed to really love us.

We hung out at Shigure's the rest of the day until Ichiro showed up and ruined the fun by deciding to stay and watch over us 9 really meaning keep us as far away from our boyfriends as possible).

"Stupid, Ichi-nii." I muttered under my breath to Tama.

"I know." She replied.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I'm actually running out of ideas, so if you have any ideas of what can happen in the next chapter then please feel free to let me know. I'm in a total writer's block rut right now, so any ideas just leave them in a review. Please and thank you. Sorry for the wait for a junky chapter like this one… anyway just review please, help is much appreciated. ^.^ JA NE **

**~Tomi's Little Jenna~**


	5. Adventures With The Zodiac

**Forbidden Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, just this story and the OC's I have in it.

Claimer: The only things I own in this are my family characters (Sachiko, Tamako, and Ichiro).

This story is mainly in Sachiko's point of view unless stated otherwise so anyway. Oh, and let's just say that Uo, and Hana know about the zodiac. Considering how many times Momiji had said that he sent the video to "the whole zodiac" and whatnot.

**Sorry guys, my Internet wasn't working... so I couldn't post anything. Hope you guys forgive me for my crappy Internet, but hey, it got you all an extra Unexpected Twist chappy, and a Forbidden Love chappy!~**

**Chapter 4: Adventures with the Zodiac...**

_Last Time: Last we saw the gang, they were getting to know the rest of the 'family'. And having fun, doing so with our boyfriends, that is until Ichiro, came and ruined all the fun..._

We had managed to get Ichiro to let us sit with our boyfriends, as long as they didn't get too 'comfy' as he liked to put it. So we were sitting, talking to the other's getting to know them better; me on Haru's lap, on a couch; and Tama lying on the couch, head on Kyo's lap, and feet on Ichiro's as he sat between us 2 couples.

Ichiro glared at Haru, as he swore he was trying to _'feel me up'_; _really_, his arms were just around my waist.

"Ichiro, stop that! We're fine, their perfect gentlemen! They won't try anything." I said, glaring at Ichiro.

"Well, Haru, might be a gentleman. But, I don't know about Kyon-Kyon, here." Uo said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Uotani!" Kyo glared.

"Whatever, you know it's true." Uo said with a smirk, and walked away with Tohru & Hana following closely.

"I sense that a _fight_ will arise soon; there are _2,_ _very,_ _dark_ aura's emanating from _that_ corner over _there_. Hana stated over her shoulder, before following a smirking Uo, and a worried Tohru.

Ichiro was watching Kyo closely, after hearing what Uo had to say, until he heard Hana that is... in which case all 5 heads turned to the corner at which Hana had pointed.

They saw, of course, none other then; the 2 girls from earlier who had been glaring at them the whole entire day.

"what's their problem?!" Ichiro questioned with a glare back at the 2.

"Oh, their just jealous of us." Tama said mater-of-factly.

"Well, too bad! That doesn't give them the _fucking_ right to glare at you too non-stop, and intend to start a fight, if Hana's intuitions are correct anyway." Ichiro rambled on.

And as if the 2 girls had heard him, they smirked and walked over to us.

Ichiro removed Tama's feet from his lap, and stood up quickly in front of the 2 couples, blocking us off from the 2 other girls.

"Well, well, well? Now, isn't that cute? You have a body guard, how sweet..." Kagura said sarcastically.

"Not like it'll make a difference. He doesn't seem so strong..." Rin responded with a smirk.

"Grrr... I think you 2 should just go and sit back down in your little corner, and I won't have to feel bad about hurting a couple of girls." Ichiro growled out.

"Oh... he's got guts, I like that..." Rin said, licking her lips.

"Don't you even think about it, you yariman! (whore) Ichi-nii would never go out with someone like _you_!" I yelled, sitting from my leaning position against Haru's chest.

"Oh, yeah. And what are you gonna do about it?" Rin asked, running her hand across Ichiro's cheek.

Ichiro growled louder this time, and started shaking in anger.

Kagura too this opportunity to sneak up behind Kyo and Tama, and grab Tama by the hair; pulling her her off of Kyo, and over the side of the couch.

"GAH! Ama!" (bitch) Tama yelled, as she struggled to loosen Kagura's grip on her hair.

"Kagura! Let her go, right now!!" Kyo yelled out, standing up quickly, pissed off.

"No! If I can't have you, no one can!" Kagura yelled back, pulling tighter on Tama's hair.

"Tama-chan!" I yelled, standing up off of Haru's lap.

"Oh, no you don't. Don't even think I'm letting you off easy, without a fight of our own!" Rin yelled.

Rin grabbed me by the hair, just like Kagura had to Tama, when my back was turned; and threw me to the ground.

"AAH!" I screamed in pain.

"Sachiko!" Haru yelled, instantly running to my side.

"Sorry, babe. But I can't have you interfering." Rin said, as she swung out her leg and kicked Haru into the wall the her and Kagura had previously attended.

"Fuck..." Haru groaned in pain.

Rin pulled me up by the collar of my shirt, and looked me straight in the eyes, glaring at me. I glared back.

"Stay away from my Haru." Rin seethed.

"He's not yours anymore! He's mine now, and he's staying that way!" I yelled back at her.

I spit in her face, to get her to let go of me, which she did; disgusted, that I had done that.

I was a little grossed out at myself too, but hey; the slut wouldn't let go of me.

Tama had managed to break free of Kagura's grip and was now breathing heavily, as Kyo tried to help her fend off Kagura.

Ichiro didn't know what to do, as he stood there in the middle of everything as the rest of the people in the room stared in fascination of what was happening before their very own eyes.

Haru had managed to stand up, clutching his side just in time to see Rin slap me across the face, sending me to the floor again.

Haru instantly went 'black' Haru. And his eyes flashed a blood red, as he glared at Rin with the intent to kill.

Ichiro had seen this as well, and his shaking started up again, and the next thing we knew there was a huge lion in the center of the room, growling at Rin.

Rin looked a little taken aback, seeing as she never knew of the ''lion'' Zodiac member. But wasn't so phased as to think he could, or _ would _for that matter, harm her.

So she did the unspeakable and kicked me in the side, while I was still down.

"AAH!" I screamed again, clutching my side as I curled up in the fetal position, and started shaking; tears in my eyes.

Haru saw the tears, and flipped. The next thing we knew, he was in his ox form, glaring daggers at Rin, with Ichiro, right next to him.

Kagura turned her head, and saw this; but didn't try to help, as she had her own to deal with. She, much smaller, but also, much faster then Kyo; ducked under a punch thrown her way, and slid behind him. When she got directly behind him, she hit a few pressure points in both his arms, essentially making them useless. Then, she headed for Tama...

"Damn it! Watch out, Tama!"

Tama, dodged each blow to her arms, but missed one, as Kagura ducked to dodge one of Tama's punches; and hit her in one of her legs, causing Tama to fall to the ground.

"Kuso!" (shit) Tama yelled, as she tried to work the blood circulating back into her leg.

"Get up, you wuss." Kagura said, grabbing Tama's hair, yet again; and pulling her up to eye-level.

Tama just glared at her, growling. Kagura slapped her, and Kyo growled loudly.

Then, his growls turned to hisses, as Kagura turned around; and Kyo was in cat form.

"Awe, you're so cute, Kyon-chan." Kagura said, with a smile.

"Too bad I can't adore you right now..." Kagura said with a frown, as she dropped Tama on her back, and quickly put out another few of Kyo's pressure points.

Wow, who knew she could find an animal's pressure points as well... must've had lots of practice...

Rin had been bitten by Ichiro, so she turned into her Horse form from the stress of the pain. In pure anger, she kicked Haru in the side, with her now horse hoof; Haru falling to the ground.

I saw, and sat up ignoring the pain in my side and tried to crawl over to him. Tama was doing the same; as she watched Kagura torture Kyo, by petting him, as he couldn't move due to all his pressure points being hit.

Kagura screamed in pain as Kyo got fed up and bit her right in the hand that was stroking his fur.

In a fit of rage, Kagura picked Kyo up and threw him into the wall above the couch, him landing 'safely' on the couch. In that fury, she had also turned into her boar form, and bit Tama.

"AAAHHH!" Tama screamed.

Rin saw me crawling over to them, and so she thought it'd be fun to take advantage of the fact that I was still human, and pressed he foot down on my right leg; I could hear the crunch, breaking it I'm sure.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" I screamed in pure tortured pain.

The next thing I knew, my screams had turned into whines, as I had transformed in my fox form. And Tama's cries became hisses of pain, her now in her cat form as well.

I ignored the crushing pain in my right leg, and limped over to Haru, licking his face soothingly.

Ichiro and Rin faced off; Tama and Kagura faced off.

All-in-all, there was a huge group of animals in the middle of the room; attracting the attention of all around them.

The two groups circled each other, as Haru, and I cuddled together, by Kyo; whom was still incapacitated on the couch.

"What the hell, _is_ all of this?!" A voice boomed from the doorway.

All heads turned, and both fights stopped. Because, there in the doorway, stood none other then head of the Zodiac himself; Akito Sohma...

"Oh... scheiße..." (shit, pronounced shy-zuh) Momiji mumbled. Hatori looked at him disapprovingly...

**Dun-dun-DUUUUUNNNNNNN.......**

**Major cliff-hanger, yo^^ sorry, guys but that's all for now. You'll have to wait till next time to find out what happens... I'm so evil, aren't I ~ lolz^.~**

~Tomi's Little Jenna~


End file.
